


Babies

by winkpuff



Category: GOT7
Genre: GOT7 - Freeform, Kids AU, M/M, Poly Relationship, family fic, got7 au, jjp, markson, not their kids tho, youngbam, yugbam - Freeform, yugjae
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:39:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23917684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winkpuff/pseuds/winkpuff
Summary: Got7 are going to be caretakers of 3 kids at the age of only 4 months old.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Choi Youngjae/Kim Yugyeom, Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

Got7 is given a special project to take care of kids without their parents. Before it was launch, the members had to do background checks and other necessary checks. They were given classes on how to take of kids to get themselves ready. They are going to be caretakers of 3 kids at the age of only 4 months old. 

They are going to be divided to three houses; therefore 3 groups. 

1st  
Parents: Jaebeom & Jinyoung  
Child: Im Jisu (Female)

2nd  
Parents: Mark & Jackson  
Child: Lee Yihwa (Female)

3rd  
Parents: Youngjae, Bambam, Yugyeom  
Child: Kim Minwoo (Male)

Even though it is for a reality show, got7 are given full guardian ownership over the children until they found a loving family to take care of then. It is are their duties as fathers to raised these children as their own. From here, we can see how 7 different men would raise their children.

They receives other forms of helps. For example, there are able to have sponsorship for the apartment and child necessities. That lift up the production financial burden. They feel lucky not only they are part of these but the boys helped them to reach out to the company or friends who willing to give a helping hand.


	2. starting

**1\. JJP**

The first time Jinyoung held Jisu in his arms, he was smiling. He cannot believe that he is going to raise this bundle of joy until she found her own family. Sure he is going to be sad when the time comes, but for now he makes sure that when Jisu is under his and Jaebeom's care, she will be so loved.

Jisu's background story is sad. Her biological mom passed away due to too much loss of blood while her dad passed away before she was born. The dad cause of death was not revealed to them but it is sad that such an adorable baby went through a lot at a young age. Jinyoung did not think that he was going to be paired with Jaebeom but they are the best couple. The dad and the mom of the group. That sometimes makes him worry about how the youngest members going to take care of their child. He, however, is confident that they can do it. If they can't, the hyungs would be there to help them. 

Jaebeom was thrilled the first time they are going to do this project. It does not seem like it but he loves kids. The fact that he is a dad of 5 cats and 5 other members. It would not be the same but he is happy. Happy that he is going to be able to raise a child with his boyfriend. At least he could have a feel what is it like to have a family. 

It had been a month since Jisu is under their care. Apart from the crying and pooping time, Jisu is their angel. All seven of then agreed that Jisu is the most cutest. Both Jinyoung and Jaebeom would identify themselves as appa so it is easier for Jisu to call them. Having a kid below 1 year old is not easy to take care of. The company decided that they would give the group around 9 months off and on schedules before their comeback. At least by then, the kids would be easier to follow them around when they are working in broadcasting. 

However they did not stop to have individual schedules. Jinyoung would take some acting roles while Jaebeom would be composing songs for their future comeback. Jaebeom is able to compose songs for other groups in the company too. It helps in the little cash. The production team did give them an allowance every month but it is just enough for the child's basic needs. 

Jinyoung is exhausted. In fact, exhausted is an understatement. But he is happy. They moved into the apartment given to them. A few times a week they would go back to their individual houses but most of the time they would just stay with the kids. All there teams are staying in the same building. It is just that, they are on different floors. 

Jaebeom's cats are also moved to the apartment. Thank God Jisu does not have any cat allergies. All the cats welcome her warmly but her favorite would be Kunta. Kunta is the one that will stick to her the moment she wakes up until she sleeps. She plays around with all of them just fine. It kinds of surprised Jinyoung at first. Nora could see her favorite oppa again and Jinyoung has nothing against that. Maybe sometimes Jaebeom would nag at Nora saying he was the one who raised her. The female cat would just ignore her owner's words and rubs herself on Jinyoung instead. 

2\. Markson

Honestly, Mark and Jackson were already dating way before _(but not before Jinyoung and Jaebeom)_ but they did not think about kids. The conversation about kids never mentioned before. So when this project was announced, they were worried. _Are they are able to be good parents? Is the child going to grow up fine? How are we going to raise her?_

The moment Yihwa was placed in Mark's arms, they worry suddenly disappeared. As if, they did not think of it at all. Yihwa did not cry as often as the two others. They know alright. All of them would update each other in their group chats and the amount of the other five dads asking for help on how to handle a crying child was real. But Yihwa was a princess. She loves being carried around. She would most likely whine but never cry. 

Mark and Jackson decided that they would teach Yihwa as much as they can while being under their care. They would teach her all the 3 languages they are fluent in and make their child trilingual. At times they would speak English, some days Mandarin but mostly Korean since they are living in the country. 

Jackson loves to shower kisses to Yihwa when she wakes up. She would always giggle, showing her toothless smiles that makes Jackson's heart warm. When Mark feeding her milk, Yihwa would always hold on to his finger. It is a habit. Neither of them mind. 

Mark's favorite routine would be when he has to burp her and put her to sleep. Weird enough, she prefers to sleep on Mark instead of Jackson. Jackson would always call out on this favoritism but the moment she wakes up, she would find Jackson. _Well, it can't be called favoritism in this situation, can't it?_

They have their own baby playground for Yihwa. After two months of taking care of Yihwa, Mark's parents from the US decides to fly down to see their grandchild in person. Of course, being the Tuans, the did not come empty-handed. Papa Tuan and Mama Tuan brought the little princess a lot of toys and clothes. Though they did not forget the other two kids, they might a little more biased to their prettiest princess. They even volunteered to bring Yihwa out for a day while the dads were given a day off. That did not last long when Yihwa starts to cry and keep looking out for Mark. 

Right then Mark and Jackson realized that Yihwa might have attachment issues. Yihwa back story is different from Jisu. Yihwa was given to the orphanage because her mom that gave birth to her was still young to take care of her. Plus, the family was not well off so they had no choice but give little Yihwa a better home. They try to keep in contact with the orphanage to keep check of Yihwa but it been long since they did that. Mark and Jackson left their numbers to the orphanage just in case Yihwa's biological mother calls them and asked. They are willing to let them talk to her but until this day they did not receive any calls. 

At times the members would help each other babysit each other child, but they never have the heart to leave them for too long. Other than Mark and Jackson, Yihwa would not cry if Jinyoung carries her. Being true to his role of being the mother of the team. But Jisu might get a little jealous if she sees him carrying the other kids for too long. _"Maybe Jisu got that from Jinyoung",_ Jackson would whisper to Jaebeom. 

Though, Mark did not forget to bring in Milo with him. Milo was jumping around when he first saw Yihwa. He would observe her and give her small licks on her palm. Milo got use to Jackson's playfulness and would not mind playing with Jackson. He gives to best licks according to Jackson because Coco would always ignore him.

Little princess Jisu is the best thing that happens to Jackson and Mark and they are happy. 

3\. YoungYugBam

The maknae were the least enthusiastic but they were not against it. Their relationship is the most complicated one. Being in a poly relationship is never easy. They are always going places together. Plus, Youngjae already has Coco and Bambam has 4 other cats to take care of. Due to space, the youngest was able to grab the biggest size apartment compared to the two others. Yugyeom and Bambam shares one room. Youngjae and baby Minwoo would have the other room with Coco. The last room would be for Bambam's cats. At first, he did not want to bring them over because of Yugyeom's allergy but Yugyeom forced him to since who would be taking care of them since he will be here all the time. Plus, both his boyfriends said they would control their allergy by taking their pills. 

Honestly, the youngest house would be most chaotic but not messy. Minwoo was energetic despite being 5 months old. He would roll around giving his appa(s) heart attacks sometimes. Minwoo was an early bloomer. He would sit up and stares at his appa(s) working around the apartment. Sometimes he would pet the animals when they come near him. Coco was jealous at first but she opened up to him. She would give him kisses and bark when he suddenly sits to give a signal to his owner. 

Minwoo would always crawl to Yugyeom unexpectedly. Whenever Yugyeom is near, he would always try to crawl to him. If not, he would cry to get his attention. Minwoo would give him wet kisses and Yugyeom would cry out _eww_ but still accept it every time because it was not a secret falls for Minwoo's charms. Minwoo's favorite time would be _mam mam_ time because Bambam appa would give the best flying food airplane. When he finished his food, Bambam appa would shower him with kisses and tell him that he is a good boy. When it comes to bathing, Youngjae would take that duty. Minwoo would splash water around and Youngjae playfully scolds him with a smile. Among the three, Youngjae is the best when it comes to kids but Minwoo loves all his appa. 

Some days all three of them would sleep on Youngjae king size bed with Minwoo in between them. Sometimes, two of them would but somedays Minwoo would sleep with his Youngjae appa. Minwoo's favorite sleeping place would be his Youngjae appa's chest when he can hear his heartbeat. His tiny arms would try to wrap around Youngjae's chest and he would fall asleep instantly. The other two don't know how Youngjae does it but he always tells them that he is a child whisperer. Minwoo would still be able to sleep if Bambam or Yugyeom put him to sleep but it will be a bit longer than Youngjae. Some days when Minwoo sleeps with his other two dads, Coco steals his spots instead.

**Author's Note:**

> Just an AU I thought of at 1am because I can't go to sleep.


End file.
